


Ikanaide

by ProjetoAniverse, VampireWalker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Aniverse, Arranged Marriage, Drama, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Shimizu Kiyoko, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Nishinoya Yuu is in love, Not My Fault, One-Sided Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu - Freeform, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, What Have I Done
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker
Summary: Nishinoya se perguntava o porquê de estar ali, apesar de manter o sorriso e fingir que estava tudo bem, não estava. Aquele dia era o que menos esperava e, mesmo assim, lá estava ele, vendo seu amor se casar com outro alguém.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nametsu Mai, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 2





	Ikanaide

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Ikanaide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692075) by [ProjetoAniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse), [VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker)



Há alguns dias, descobriu que seu amigo estava com um casamento marcado no qual ele seria o noivo. Seu coração apertou, não esperava por essa notícia, principalmente porque sabia que era muito repentino.

— Então, você poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo? — disse, respirando fundo. Estava ciente que deveria estar feliz pelo outro, todavia era impossível.

— Você lembra que minha família é tradicional, certo? Eles procuraram uma outra que também fosse para poder realizar esse matrimônio arranjado. — O mais alto sorriu, como se explicasse algo simples. — E você sabe como sou, não tenho problemas com isso.

— Mas, Asahi, e a sua vontade?

— Ela existe, já conheci a moça. Nametsu-san é bem tranquila, gosto dela.

Nishinoya arregalou os olhos, não acreditando no que ouviu. Reconheceu o sobrenome da moça, ela foi gerente de uma das escolas que enfrentaram no passado. Se não estava enganado, ela era…

— Você vai casar com a ex-gerente da Datekou? Achei que ainda tivesse pavor só de lembrar dessa escola, afinal, muralha de ferro.

— Não me lembre desses tempos sombrios, Noya. — Um arrepio passou pelo corpo de Azumane, que acabara de visualizar os monstros em altura da época. 

O mais baixo não sabia o que dizer. Pensou que poderia, no decorrer dos anos, falar seus sentimentos ao amigo e eles ficassem juntos, pois percebia que o outro parecia sentir algo por si, contudo agora estava muito confuso. Suas emoções estavam embaralhadas em um misto de tristeza, frustração, inconformismo, raiva e uma leve esperança tomavam conta de seu ser.

— Asahi-san, tenho algo importante para lhe contar. — Nunca imaginou que seria assim que contaria, mas sabia que circunstâncias drásticas pediam medidas drásticas. Esperou atenciosamente um sinal para que pudesse continuar.

Seu coração não aguentava mais a demora, e a pouca esperança que tinha parecia se esvair aos poucos. Quando ouviu que podia prosseguir, confessou: 

— Eu gosto de você, Asahi.

— Eu também gosto de você, Noya. — Sorriu, afinal, a companhia do mais novo era agradável e a amizade deles sempre foi boa.

— Não, Azumane, você não tá entendendo. Eu _gosto_ de você, mais do que como amigo.

O silêncio pairou entre eles, e a súbita realização do de cabelos castanhos o deixou de olhos arregalados. Em todos esses anos, nunca passou por sua cabeça que alguém pudesse nutrir sentimentos por ele desse jeito, principalmente seu amigo de Karasuno. Já tinha uns seis anos que se conheciam, mas nem pensar em sua amizade como algo a mais tinha feito.

— Desculpa, Yuu, eu… — Suspirou, era difícil dispensá-lo. — Não gosto de você desse jeito, perdão. Mai é uma boa pessoa, e estou apaixonado por ela desde que nos aproximamos.

— Hahahaha, que isso, Asahi-san! Era brincadeira, não precisa me levar a sério. Só queria ver como você reagiria! — Nishinoya forçou um sorriso, batendo nas costas do outro com força. — Espero que você seja feliz com Nametsu-san.

Mentiras, mentiras e mais mentiras. Claro que desejava o melhor para Azumane, pois, antes dos seus sentimentos, era seu amigo, porém não quer dizer que não doía ouvir aquelas palavras saírem de sua boca. _Não gosto de você desse jeito_.

O bicolor mudou de assunto rapidamente, engatando em uma conversa sobre qualquer outro assunto menos esse. Tentava ser forte para não demonstrar nada que estava passando dentro de sua cabeça, suas emoções e sentimentos embolados, dessincronizados, procurando por liberdade, sem sucesso.

Não se passou muito tempo até o ex-líbero se despedir, alegando que tinha um compromisso com os antigos colegas de sala. A verdade era que não aguentava mais ficar no mesmo ambiente que o mais velho enquanto não organizasse tudo que sentia, então não se importava de contar mais uma inverdade.

Quando finalmente teve tempo para si, trancado em seu quarto, pois, não sabia como, mas voltara para casa, deixou tudo percorrer pelo seu corpo. Sentiu-se tremer desde suas extremidades, pernas bambas que não aguentavam mais seu próprio peso e mãos que percorriam sua roupa, tentando tirar cada peça, sem sucesso — nem abrir o zíper do casaco conseguia. Chorou com todas as forças que lhe restavam, caindo no chão, com seu rosto sendo segurado pelas suas mãos ainda trêmulas, enquanto gritava em plenos pulmões.

Ele só esperava conseguir viver com aquela notícia.

[...]

Mais de um mês havia se passado, agora encontravam-se em maio. Nishinoya fingia que estava tudo bem e agia normalmente na frente de Azumane, mesmo que toda vez que o visse sentisse como se várias facas estivessem o atravessando sempre que ouvia sobre o casamento, como ele e Nametsu estavam se aproximando e, aos poucos, se apaixonando. Quando o assunto surgia, botava o melhor sorriso forçado que conseguia e dizia o quão feliz estava pelo outro, enquanto seu coração chorava seus rios de sangue.

Às vezes, pensava que não aguentaria mais atuar na frente do outro. Era muita tortura para seu ser, e viver sabendo que teve que dizer que seus sentimentos eram brincadeira para seu amor não ficar mal piorava seu estado de espírito, como também o físico e o psicológico. Apesar de tentar reafirmar para si mesmo que sua amizade vinha primeiro que seus sentimentos, esta lógica nunca se aplicava ao seu caso. Ele só conhecia a dor e o sofrimento, estava satisfeito com isso.

— Como vão as preparações? — perguntou desinteressado, ainda rezando para qualquer deus que pudesse o escutar que aquilo acabasse. Não queria saber, mas, como amigo do noivo, tinha que perguntar.

— Vai tudo bem. Até onde sei, Mai está escolhendo a roupa que vestirá essa semana. Estávamos na dúvida se nossa cerimônia seria ocidental ou oriental, preferimos optar pela oriental, aproveitar um pouco a nossa própria cultura.

Yuu tinha esquecido que o ex-atacante era seu pequeno raio de sol, agora escurecido pelas nuvens negras da angústia. Também olvidara que esse homem tinha um coração aberto, recheado de amor e carinho pelos outros. Sentia-se descuidado por ele, ignorado, como se suas necessidades não fossem importantes.

— Oooh, Asahi-san! Vai casar com uma gatinha usando um mon-tsuki? Que bela oportunidade, hein. — Sorriu enquanto cutucava o amigo, dando cotoveladas em suas costelas. De uma coisa tinha certeza: sabia disfarçar muito bem.

— Bem, ela já é bonita de qualquer jeito, vai só realçar a beleza dela. — Azumane estava constrangido, coçando a cabeça e bagunçando levemente o cabelo desgrenhado. — Noya, para de me bater, está doendo. Você está parecendo o Suga.

Por um instante, o mais velho teve a impressão de ter visto uma tristeza súbita nos olhos castanhos do menor, transformando-os em opacos. Quando piscou para rever, para ter certeza do que observou, percebeu que estavam normais, com o mesmo brilho de sempre. Devia estar imaginando coisas, uma peça que seu cérebro cansado pregava em si, pois seu amigo estava feliz com seu casamento — era o que sempre dizia para si todas as vezes que se encontravam.

— Ah, Noya, eu tenho um pedido para você. — O cintilar dos orbes surpreendeu Azumane, era como se o outro esperasse por algo que ele não pudesse dar. — Você pode ser meu padrinho? Eu ficaria muito honrado se meu melhor amigo puder ser meu best man.

_Ah, claro. Nada seria sobre mim. Nunca foi e nunca será_. Esses pensamentos rondavam sua mente sem sossego nos últimos segundos. Sentiu-se sem vida, sem sentimentos, vazio.

— É claro que sim, Asahi-san! Não poderia deixar essa oportunidade passar. — As palavras _melhor amigo_ circundavam sua cabeça incansavelmente, abrindo um sorriso para dizer que estava muito feliz por ter aceitado. Mais uma mentira para a coleção.

— Obrigado, Yuu, de verdade. Você não sabe o quão feliz eu estou de ter você por perto nesse dia. Será muito especial para mim sua presença do meu lado.

_Você está me quebrando._

— Que isso, é o que _melhores amigos_ fazem!

[...]

Nishinoya não aguentava mais. Dissimular sua própria infelicidade estava sendo bastante complicado. Todas as vezes que ficava só em seu quarto, retirava tudo que vestia, menos a cueca, pegava tudo que estava ao seu alcance e jogava por todos os lados, não se importando se podia quebrar ou machucar-se. Não se importava com as novas marcas que adquiria, apesar de doer e a lembrança delas ser tão dolorosa quanto o momento. Ele não suportava mais repetir aquela memória, a notícia mais infeliz em sua vida, aquilo feria mais do que as cicatrizes que ganhava. Era difícil manter a sanidade.

[...]

— Calma Yuu, isso não é nada, você sabe. — Tentava de todas as formas se convencer, sem sucesso. O convite do casamento acabara de chegar, marcado para um mês.

Ele tinha trinta dias para pensar no que fazer sem se desesperar. A verdade era que Nishinoya queria correr atrás do seu amor, implorar pelos seus sentimentos serem aceitos e ficar junto com o ex-atacante, porém estava destinado a vê-lo seguir um caminho diferente e ele estaria ali, somente olhando.

Sentiu as lágrimas percorrerem seu rosto lentamente, enquanto dizia para si mesmo não chorar. Apertou o peito por cima da blusa, agradecendo por não ter ninguém em casa, pois assim podia expor seus sentimentos sem nenhum problema.

— Por favor, não se vá… — falou baixo, repetindo a mesma frase incansáveis vezes. Não tinha coragem para dizê-la em tons mais altos, apesar de ser o que queria.

Sabia que esses dias ele não veria o mais alto quando quisesse, pois estaria ocupado demais finalizando os ajustes de sua _abençoada_ cerimônia. Tinha conhecimento de que não seria a mesma coisa quando Nametsu Mai passasse a ser Azumane Mai. Não teria espaço para ele nessa relação — na realidade, nunca teve.

Não queria admitir, mas compreendia que Asahi sairia de sua vida aos poucos, como já estava saindo, deixando-o solitário, em um mundo onde ele, Nishinoya Yuu, não aguentaria viver.

Estava cansado, acabado, destruído.

[...]

— NOOYAAAA-SAAAN! — A voz animada o cumprimentou, sendo seguido de um abraço acolhedor. — Noya, Noya, Noya! Faz tanto tempo, _bro_!

— RYUUU! — Era a primeira vez, desde que seu mundo foi fragmentado por sentimentos e emoções, que se sentiu feliz de verdade. Reencontrar o amigo do ensino médio foi seu único momento de felicidade nesses últimos meses — Como você está?

— Oh, você sabe, Kiyoko-san anda puxando minhas orelhas nesses dias, dizendo que preciso achar uma roupa decente para o casamento do Asahi-san. Ela está me magoando, cara, dizendo que meu gosto pra kimonos é horrível.

_Ah._ Como pode não se recordar que só se encontraram para experimentar kimonos para o evento daqui a alguns dias. Toda a alegria que sentiu se esvaiu, como um balde de água gelada, uma revelação que não queria ser relembrado.

— Yuu, você está bem? — O careca olhava preocupado para o menor. Percebeu a mudança de humor com rapidez. — Você ficou com uma expressão… melancólica.

— Hahahaha, Ryuu, meu amigo, é aí que você se engana! — Tinha que dissimular o mais depressa possível, ninguém podia entender o que se passava consigo. — Você realmente acha que estou deprimido? Desde quando Nishinoya Yuu fica assim? Está ficando doido?

Ele _sabia_ a resposta. Estava assim há tanto tempo que não fazia mais questão de contar quantas horas, dias, meses já haviam passado para não se sentir assim, esmagado por tudo que tinha guardado para si.

— Sempre que me lembro que você casou com Shimizu-senpai, me sinto traído. Você nem pediu minha mão primeiro, Ryuu, isso é um absurdo. — Brincou enquanto batia levemente no braço do outro, tentando descontrair.

— Noya-san, você teve o maior ato de bravura que já vi em toda minha vida! Nunca esquecerei de suas palavras quando você disse, com toda sua masculinidade, _“Ryuu, meu chapa, sua felicidade é a minha felicidade. Kiyoko-san sempre será nossa deusa, e se você, um reles mortal, puder ser capaz de assumir o posto de ser o marido desta divindade, estarei orgulhoso”_. — Tanaka chorava ao recitar as palavras há muitos anos ditas por si. Sorrindo, Yuu colocou uma das mãos em sua cintura, abraçando-o.

— Uma vez deusa... 

— Sempre uma deusa — complementou o careca, retribuindo o ato de afeto do menor.

— Agora acho melhor procurarmos kimonos decentes antes que nossa deusa suprema da perfeição nos mate. — Nishinoya falou. Ambos riram, pois sabiam que isso poderia realmente acontecer.

Conseguiram, para a alegria de ambos, encontrar a roupa perfeita e adequada para o evento. Claro que as peças foram avaliadas por Kiyoko e aprovadas por ela.

O bicolor ficou feliz pelos Tanakas, sentia falta deles. Foi uma tarde agradável que passou com eles, principalmente com Ryuunosuke. Finalmente pôde se distrair de tudo que sentia, mesmo que tivessem se encontrado para escolher roupas para o que lhe causava tamanho sofrimento.

Pena que sua felicidade durou pouco, pois, logo que voltou para casa e deu de cara com o nada, a solidão, tudo voltou como um choque. Tinha acabado de procurar algo para a _bendita_ cerimônia.

Como se nada pudesse ficar pior, seu celular tocou, alertando-o que havia recebido uma mensagem de nada mais e nada menos que seu amor. Nunca mais tinha desbloqueado o aparelho tão rápido quanto naquele momento, pena que foi para ver o que não queria.

Asahi-san: Yuu, muito obrigado por todo o incentivo nesses últimos dias. Sinto que agora eu e Mai temos algo além da confiança, nos declaramos hoje quando nos encontramos para esclarecer sobre o que faltava.

Asahi-san: Eu sou o homem mais feliz da face da Terra.

Logo em baixo do texto, tinha uma imagem. Viu perfeitamente o sorriso de Azumane, seu cabelo castanho solto por cima dos ombros, o óculos preto que só usava quando estava fazendo seus trabalhos ou lendo, os olhos castanhos brilhando de satisfação e euforia. Ao seu lado, Nametsu dava um beijo em sua bochecha, o cabelo caramelo preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo, deixando-o por cima do ombro, olhos fechados e rosto levemente corado.

Largou o telemóvel, petrificado. Preferia não ter aberto o chat dele com tanta rapidez, deveria ter suspeitado que isso aconteceria. Fazia um bom tempo que não conversavam, não se viam, e agora o designer não tinha mais dúvida em sua escolha, sua mensagem mostrava que havia certeza em sua voz e em sua decisão. Como se amaldiçoava por não ter dito nada, por ser tão ingênuo de ainda acreditar que podia sair daquele transe e acordar nos braços do seu amor, como se tudo não passasse de um pesadelo prolongado que inúmeras noites de sono estivessem lhe dando.

Apesar de ser contra tudo que pensava, Yuu só queria que Azumane fosse feliz.

[...]

— Yuu, obrigado por ter vindo. Desculpa por ter sido um chamado de última hora, mas eu precisava de ajuda e só consegui pensar em você.

— Hahaha, que isso, Asahi. — Sorriu, e era verdadeiro dessa vez. — Então, para o que você precisa de auxílio?

O ex-líbero havia correu para chegar na loja de kimonos, ansiando passar um tempo com seu amado. Havia esquecido de passar seu precioso gel de cabelo de tão apressado que estava, deixando-o com a aparência de uma criança perdida, descrição que Shouyou lhe dera no primeiro acampamento deles.

— Quero ajuda para escolher o que vestir. Soube pelo Tanaka que vocês já estavam com tudo pronto.

Foi pra isso que saiu correndo de sua casa, para decidir em que peças de tecido o maior vestiria _naquele dia_? Os deuses só podiam estar de sacanagem.

— Claro, Asahi-san, qualquer coisa por você. — Piscou, a fim de quebrar o clima ruim que havia se instalado dentro de si.

— Yuu, não sei como te agradecer. Você é um bom amigo, gosto muito de você e sua companhia. — Inocentemente, Azumane sorriu para o mais baixo, com uma feição alegre e sincera.

_Oh, não fale isso, não me diga que sou seu amigo e que você gosta de mim. Isso dói, fere, essas palavras são pesadas._ O bicolor teve que respirar fundo e fazer cara de paisagem para seus sentimentos, abrindo um sorriso doloroso para o rapaz à sua frente. _Não adianta dizer que gosta de mim, se você não me ama do mesmo jeito. Você não tem noção do que essas frases fazem comigo e o que sinto por você._

— Hahahaha, que isso, Asahi-san! Mostre-me as opções, que darei minhas opiniões.

Horas se passaram, roupas reviradas pelo cômodo; pessoas passavam e também os ajudavam, já que eram dois perdidos. Às vezes a vontade de ligar para Kiyoko batia, contudo nenhum deles teve coragem de fazê-lo, temendo a bronca que levariam — principalmente Azumane, por chamar o ex-líbero para ajudá-lo em algo que o mais novo não havia feito sozinho.

— Entre os restantes, esse é o melhor, tenho certeza. — Yuu falou, apontando para as peças de roupa preta na parte superior e listrada na vertical, preto e cinza na inferior.

— Essa é uma ótima escolha, bem tradicional. — O vendedor disse, sorrindo para os amigos.

Cansado, o bicolor olhou para sua escolha, satisfeito. Sabia que o mais velho ficaria bem-vestido com aquela roupa, mesmo que ela significava que seu amado não fosse lhe pertencer, mas a outra pessoa. Aceitou que ficaria sozinho naquele momento, e só esperava que Mai pudesse amá-lo o suficiente, porque sabia que, apesar de tentar entregar seu coração ao outro, não seria aceito.

— Então é isso, meu trabalho aqui está feito.

— Mas, Asahi-san, você não fez nada.

— Que cruel, Noya. Assim você magoa meus sentimentos. — Fingiu estar magoado, arrancando um singelo sorriso do rosto do outro.

_Cruel é você não me corresponder._

[...]

Agora faltavam três dias para o maldito casamento acontecer. Três dias que separavam ele e seu amor para sempre, definitivamente. Não era como se fossem próximos, pois não eram, ou melhor, não _estavam_ — não mais como era antes, na época de Karasuno.

Deitado em sua cama, recordou-se que era o dia que teria a despedida de solteiro, como foi gentilmente apelidada pelos amigos, na casa de Azumane. Sem coragem de se levantar para participar da festa, não estava no clima e nunca estaria, pois seu objetivo nunca seria realizado, seus sentimentos nunca seriam expostos. Ele nunca falaria, mas poderia escrever a respeito.

Decidiu que era o momento de transcrevê-los e planejar o que faria para depois do dia fatídico. Não estava animado para nada, e se perguntava como estava aguentando viver com aquela dor, a sensação de se sentir ser rasgado todas as vezes que era lembrado do que estava por vir.

Pensou no que poderia fazer para se livrar disso. Não queria mais passar o resto da vida assim, como se estivesse incompleto, vazio, infeliz, imperfeito. Até que teve uma ideia.

Seus dias estavam no fim.

[...]

Aquele era o dia que desejava que nunca existisse, jamais chegasse. Infelizmente, não controlava o tempo e não podia impedir que viesse.

Yuu estava ali, devidamente vestido no kimono que alugou junto com Tanaka, esperando seu amado terminar de se arrumar para que pudessem ir ao local da cerimônia. Estava lindo, com o cabelo preso por uma trança, haori preto por cima do kimono de mesma cor e hakama listrado cinza e preto, vestindo-se como um belo noivo que era. Kiyoko teria orgulho quando visse que foi ele quem escolheu a roupa.

Quando estava tudo pronto, eles saíram e dirigiram-se ao lugar onde o destino de Azumane seria selado, e não seria com ele.

Não demorou muito para chegarem. O salão estava enfeitado, cheio de flores brancas e vermelhas, como uma tentativa de simular pureza e amor, sem sucesso. Todos os momentos em que era recordado como esse casamento aconteceu, sentia que o tinha de menos era pureza e amor, já que ele era arranjado. Sabia que estava triste por não ser ele, até mesmo incomodado, afinal, não fazia ideia do porquê ainda estar ali, em um evento que junta a vida do seu amado com outra pessoa que não é ele.

Suspirou nervoso, relembrando do seu plano. Essa noite não seria como as que estava acostumado, principalmente porque Asahi parecia mais encantador do que o normal. E novamente ele estaria ali, só olhando.

Reuniu-se com os amigos, descontraindo-se dos seus pensamentos, fazendo piadas que nunca mais fez, divertindo-se como nunca mais tinha. Sabia que tudo acabaria em pouco tempo, bastava a noiva adentrar o salão que toda a realidade que tentava esquecer voltaria como um balde de água fria.

Quando Nametsu entrou, ele não estava preparado para aquela cena, para seus sentimentos e arrependimentos. Azumane estava certo, a moça realmente era linda, e o kimono escolhido ressaltava ainda mais sua beleza. O kimono branco tinha alguns detalhes esverdeados, lembrando as cores de Datekou.

Nesse momento, Nishinoya se sentiu só, mesmo que o salão estivesse cheio de pessoas conhecidas e amigas, mas nada disso o fazia se sentir acolhido, confortável, protegido, _amado_.

O casamento se iniciou, e os noivos prestavam atenção neles mesmos e no cerimonialista. Tudo que acontecia passava em câmera lenta para o ex-líbero. Era torturante.

Viu quando assinaram os papéis, agora ambos eram Azumanes e seu mundo finalmente colapsou, porém ainda não podia deixar-se sentir, ainda tinha uma missão para realizar.

Depois de vê-los se beijarem, tinha absoluta certeza que não aguentaria mais nenhum segundo sem segurar as lágrimas, contudo tentou ser forte, ainda tinha um discurso para dar a pedido do noivo.

Esperou quando todos estavam sentados, pedindo para os que tinham discursos se pronunciarem. Yuu levantou-se da mesa que dividia com os Tanakas e seguiu para um espaço disponível perto da mesa dos noivos e familiares, onde tinha um microfone.

— Eu queria propor um brinde aos no-oivos — _Se controle, Yuu, você consegue._ — A Azumane-san e Nametsu-san! Digo, agora você também é Azumane-san. — Tirou a brincadeira, rindo, fazendo os outros rirem em seguida, porém seu peito estava apertado. Doía. — Espero que vocês sejam felizes. Aos noivos!

— Aos noivos!

Tanaka o abraçou pelos ombros, levantando seu copo de champagne enquanto brindava com o nada. Nishinoya tinha certeza que, se Ryuunosuke não estivesse bêbado, teria percebido o desespero em seus olhos ao observar os recém-casados trocarem olhares apaixonados. Além de colapsado, fragmentado, quebrado, seu mundo também desmoronava. Sentia que estava caindo em um abismo sem fim.

Esperou todas as declarações serem feitas para poder se aproximar dos Azumanes. Precisava manter a postura de melhor amigo feliz pelo outro mesmo que naquele momento não passasse de uma mentira, a maior de todas.

— Asahi-san e Mai-san, espero que vocês aproveitem o seu dia. Não é sempre que a gente casa, hahahaha. — A _guente só mais um pouco, Yuu, você consegue atuar perfeitamente_. — Tenho um compromisso amanhã cedo, por isso não poderei continuar a festejar com você-ês. — _Não chore agora, Yuu, você é mais forte que essa vontade._ — Aqui tem uma carta pra você, Asahi-san. Espero que abra só depois da sua festa, afinal, hoje é o _seu_ dia. E aqui, uma para você também, Mai-san. Não precisa ficar com inveja, hahahaha. Ah, antes que me esqueça, o presente de vocês está dentro do envelope.

— Muito obrigada pela consideração, Nishinoya-san. — A moça agradeceu, sorrindo docemente para ele.

— Noya, não precisava de presente.

— Eu quis, vocês merecem. Felicidades!

— Obrigado por tudo, Noya, você é um ótimo amigo.

_Amigo, amigo, amigo_. Jamais odiou tanto essa palavra como odiava agora.

Correu sozinho para casa. Era assim que estava e se sentia, sozinho nas ruas escuras da prefeitura de Miyagi. Os postes iluminavam, criavam as sombras de tudo que tocasse sua luz, e, mesmo assim, ele continuava solitário.

Abriu a porta de casa, correndo para seu quarto sem pensar duas vezes. Já havia preparado tudo. Não viveria em um mundo onde ele e Asahi não ficariam juntos. Azumane estava feliz com sua agora esposa, então era a sua vez de procurar liberdade de tudo que sentia, que aprisionava as sete chaves.

Nishinoya Yuu não passaria daquela noite.

[...]

O evento acabou, e finalmente Asahi podia descansar. Ficou preocupado com o melhor amigo quando ele saiu após desejar felicidades. Estranhou, pois lembrava que o ex-líbero gostava de festas com seus amigos, e, bem, essa era uma com eles. Também estava curioso para ver o que tinha na carta que ele lhe entregou, principalmente quando pediu para ler após a festa. Já tinha acabado, então podia abrir, não?

Pegou o envelope, abrindo-o e retirando lentamente o papel que tinha dentro, deixando o dinheiro dentro. Desdobrou-o devagar, com cuidado, deveria ser importante para Yuu entregá-lo pessoalmente.

_“Asahi-san, decidi escrever porque não conseguiria falar._

_Eu te amo. Não sei quando comecei a nutrir esses sentimentos por você, mas eles existem há muito tempo._

_Esses últimos meses foram um inferno na minha vida. Saber que você ia casar e, depois, se apaixonou por Nametsu-san, doeu profundamente, mas sei que você está sendo honesto comigo e com ela quando diz que se apaixonou, gostou e agora, você deve amá-la como nunca me amaria. Eu acredito em seus sentimentos por ela e sinceramente espero que vocês sejam felizes, mesmo que isso me machuque._

_Depois de toda a melancolia que senti, perguntava-me se conseguia acreditar no que você me falou anos atrás, de que um dia alguém gostaria de mim. Eu não queria alguém, eu queria você._

_A única frase que queria lhe dizer em voz alta, além de proclamar meu amor por você, é:_

_Não se vá.”_

O desespero começou a tomar conta de si. Aquilo não era bom, tinha um pressentimento muito ruim do que poderia ter acontecido. Sua mente trabalhava a todo vapor, relia a carta incansáveis vezes, sentindo como se ela fosse uma despedida, mesmo que em momento algum ele tenha escrito algo como “adeus” ou “não estarei aqui”.

— Namet... digo, Mai, cadê a sua carta que o Nishinoya te deu?

A moça percebeu que ele estava transtornado. Tentou entender o que acontecia enquanto procurava pelo envelope. Com ele em mãos, abriu-o e leu em voz alta para seu marido ouvir.

— _Nametsu Mai-san, você é uma boa pessoa e sou eternamente grato por ter sido você a casar com Asahi-san. Espero que você o faça feliz por mim. Seja uma pessoa maravilhosa e uma boa esposa para esse bobão. Cuide dele por mim._ — Ela olhou o papel em suas mãos, sem entender. Um estalo passou por seus pensamentos, não podia ser. — Asahi, o que aconteceu com o Nishinoya? Cadê ele?

Mesmo que não conhecesse o bicolor muito bem, sabia que seu parceiro tinha um apreço por ele, gostava da companhia e o considerava seu melhor amigo.

— Asahi, vamos pra casa dele agora.

— Você não precisa ir.

— Asahi, olhe-me nos meus olhos. Eu vou.

Azumane fingiu que não ouviu a esposa, pediu desculpas para ela, foi até a rua e pegou um táxi que passava enquanto escutava a mulher gritar seu nome. Sabia que mais tarde teria que explicar o porquê de não levá-la.

Seu coração estava acelerado e apertado e sua mente estava a mil. Esperava que nada do que imaginava tivesse acontecido enquanto rezava para qualquer deus que ele estivesse errado e seu amigo (amigo?) estivesse em casa, dormindo tranquilamente, levasse um susto com a chegada repentina do mais velho, risse sem graça e pedisse para ele não se preocupar, pois seguiria sua vida.

Saiu apressado do táxi, dizendo que podia ficar com o troco. A porta da casa não estava trancada, porém não era estranho vindo de Yuu. A sala estava escura. Ligou as luzes enquanto procurava algum rastro do bicolor, sem sucesso. 

A cozinha tinha uma luz ligada e algumas gavetas abertas. O seu pânico aumentava, estava bem pior que o nervosismo que sentia antes de uma partida de vôlei no ensino médio.

O moreno nunca abriu a porta do quarto do amigo (será?) com tanta força como fazia agora. Ali estava o motivo de toda sua aflição, deitado na cama com um pijama, a roupa do casamento devidamente dobrada dentro de uma sacola. Ele estava pálido, com remédios espalhados pela cama e pelo chão.

Pegou o menor no colo, tocando em todo o seu corpo _gelado_. Tentou sentir o pulso, estava rarefeito, inexistente. Seu coração se apertou, batendo desesperado contra seu peito, aumentando sua angústia.

— Noya, Noya, não faça isso comigo, por favor. — As lágrimas se desprendiam de seus olhos, sem controle, encharcando-os. — Não me deixe.

_Não se vá._

Nesse momento, recobrou-se de todas as vezes que se encontrou com ele desde que contou sobre o casamento. A primeira foi o bicolor se declarando para si, sério, para logo depois dizer que era brincadeira; a segunda aconteceu logo depois de dizer que Mai ficaria bela com qualquer roupa, não tinha sido impressão sua a melancolia nos olhos, assim como estes cintilaram quando disse que tinha um pedido, como se esperasse algo por algo que ele _não deu_ , também a maneira estranha que ele falou _melhores amigos._

Teve uma conversa com Tanaka um dia, e ele lhe contou como Yuu agiu estranho quando comentou do casamento, logo depois começou a brincar. A terceira vez foi quando pediu ajuda com o kimono, e pareceu bem decepcionado quando percebeu o motivo do encontro entre eles ser sobre isso, como se não aguentasse mais. A quarta e última foi agora, horas atrás, quando fez o discurso e, logo depois, entregando as cartas.

Perguntava-se que tipo de pessoa era por não perceber todos esses sinais do que o amigo emitia, sem contar que passou a chamá-lo de “Asahi-san” com mais frequência — coisa que nem tinha percebido até interligar os pontos.

Após todas essas revelações, Asahi percebeu que Nishinoya não era somente seu melhor amigo, mas sim seu amado. Sempre procurava pela presença do outro, ouvir sua voz, ter sua companhia. Mesmo quando passavam dias sem se falar, sentia sua falta.

Essa realização chegou no pior momento. Ele podia ter prevenido tudo o que estava acontecendo agora se tivesse se tocado de seus próprios sentimentos pelo menor. Não estaria nessa situação que se encontravam, caso tivesse visto que a declaração do primeiro dia foi verdadeira, não uma brincadeira.

Chorando mais forte, ele colocou o ouvido no peito do ex-líbero, procurando ouvir algum sinal de vida, já que tinha conferido o pulso tinha alguns segundos, minutos — não lembrava —, e estava bem devagar.

Não escutou e nem sentiu as batidas de seu coração.

Pena que se tocou tarde demais para fazer algo, se tivesse percebido antes. Sentia que a morte dele era sua culpa, mesmo que não fosse.

[...]

Não sabia quantos dias haviam passado, mas tinha certeza que ainda não completara uma semana de seu casamento e do falecimento dele.

Adentrara o cemitério segurando um buquê de flores. Não lembrava quais eram as suas favoritas, mas sabia que eram da cor que ele gostava. O dia estava ensolarado, diferente de seus sentimentos nublados pela tristeza, incompetência e ressentimento.

Em seu caminho até a lápide de Nishinoya, ele vinha se sentindo mais pesado, sensível e incapaz, afinal, não percebeu nada para evitar a tragédia. Seus amigos lhe diziam para ser forte, reforçando que nada daquilo era sua culpa, porém ele não conseguia acreditar nas palavras de conforto dos outros. Sempre repetia os últimos encontros e a carta em sua mente, como se fosse um mantra.

Parou quando encontrou o que procurava. 

_Nishinoya Yuu (1995 – 2018), 22 anos._

Amá-lo não parecia ser errado, mas com certeza era doloroso, já que ele não estava mais entre os vivos.

— Oi, Yuu — falou, abrindo um pequeno sorriso repleto de arrependimento. — Saudades de você. Como está aí, do outro lado? — Sabia que não receberia respostas, nem compreendia o motivo de ainda tentar. Estava parecendo que queria que o fantasma do ex-líbero aparecesse e conversasse com ele.

Nesses momentos, queria que existisse algo para sua memória — podia ser um remédio que o fizesse se sentir melhor. Mesmo que não pudesse ver o rosto dele, lembrava que era algo calmo e sereno, parecendo uma melodia para seus sentidos. 

Tudo que fosse relacionado ao menor não saia de sua mente, tanto que cogitava estar sendo perseguido pelo espírito dele, sem contar que, desde do dia de sua morte, sonhava com o rapaz vivo e acordava com a sensação de que tudo não passou de um pesadelo até se deparar com a realidade: Nishinoya tinha falecido, e ele, Azumane, foi incapaz de mantê-lo vivo.

— Sabe, Noya, eu trouxe essas flores para você, espero que você goste delas. Não recordava qual você gostava, mas tenho certeza que a cor é do seu agrado. — Depositou o buquê de lírios brancos na frente do túmulo. — Desde que você se foi, eu… ainda não acredito nisso. Yuu, você não podia ter feito isso porque eu... — Sentou em cima de suas pernas, pouco se importando se sujaria sua calça. — Só consigo pensar em você. Todas as vezes que fecho os olhos, você me vem à cabeça e me deixa em um mundo onde você ainda está aqui comigo, não me esperando do outro lado. — Eu só queria você aqui. 

Deixou as lágrimas caírem, não se importava se estava estava soluçando alto. Aquele era o seu momento de expor ao outro o que estava entalado em sua garganta nos últimos dias 

— Queria ter te dito que também te amo, porque eu te amo.

Suspirou, passando os dedos pelas pétalas de um dos lírios, sentindo a textura macia da flor. Como daria de tudo para poder fazer isso com Nishinoya, acariciar seu rosto, fazer cafuné em seu cabelo, arrancar sorrisos grandes dos lábios do outro, beijá-lo.

— Espero que você me espere e que, no futuro, possamos ficar juntos. Agora, por favor, não me deixe só, apareça nos meus sonhos todas as noites.

_Não se vá de lá também, não se vá da minha vida._

**Author's Note:**

> Então, primeiramente gostaria de agradecer a _soursweet pela betagem, muito obrigada de verdade ♥ (Spirit)  
> Também queria agradecer a você que leu até aqui, muito obrigada.  
> Essa ideia surgiu depois de ouvir pela primeira vez a música da IU - Ending Scene, mas também fui influenciada por mais duas Vocaloid - Ikanaide, e Lana del Rey - Dark Paradise, junto com uma leve referência a Hamilton - Satisfied.  
> Mais uma vez, obrigada e até a próxima~


End file.
